Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (1 - 3 \times 8)) \times 4 $
Answer: $ = (8 + (1 - 24)) \times 4 $ $ = (8 + (-23)) \times 4 $ $ = (8 - 23) \times 4 $ $ = (-15) \times 4 $ $ = -15 \times 4 $ $ = -60 $